Be Mine
by one-falling-up
Summary: "I miss you, Block. Will you take me back?" After a painful breakup with Landon Crane, Massie isn't in the mood for another relationship. But when a certain star goalie knocks on her door, what can she do? Massington oneshot R&R!


"Go team!" Claire Lyons pumped her fist in the air.

Massie Block smiled wistfully after her. She clapped unenthusiastically as Derrick Harrington dove heroically across the grass to stop a goal. He surfaced from the lush lawn, clutching the ball tightly between his arms. The stadium erupted into thunderous applause. The game was over.

It was a late game set at eight, the Tomahawks against the Grayson Stallions. The only reason Massie had gone was because Dylan wanted to show Derrick that she was confident and independent, showing no post-breakup behavior at awl. Since she had to support her friend, Massie decided to come. She had broken up with Landon anyway, after she caught him cheating on her with another girl.

Landon. Even his name sent Massie's heart into a million shattered, pitiful pieces. She had arrived at his house and snuck through the back door, excited and thrilled to show him the first (well, to be exact, the twenty-first) batch of cookies she had finally successfully baked for him using his grandmother's recipe. She was madly in love: only someone special would actually cause Massie Block ti bake cookies on her own. As Massie excitedly rushed to the glass sliding door on the rainy day, she froze. Through water-speckled glass, she had a crystal-clear view of Landon- making out with an immaculate blonde. She had never felt more pathetic in her life: standing in the rain, soaked and chilled to her bones, grasping a thin metal pan of lovingly baked cookies, gazing at something that couldn't be hers. That was never hers.

Massie swiftly dabbed at her eyes, then glanced around self-consciously to make sure no one saw that she was crying. But the crowd was too busy cheering for the end of the game. After another straight five minutes of a standing ovation in which Derrick did a cartwheel across the field and executed his signature butt shake, the masses finally died down and moved towards the exit. Massie grabbed her Gucci bag from underneath the bleachers and took a deep breath. She focused on what she was here for. Dylan. Right. No Landon. No La- The horrible flashback started again, and a whirlwind of images shot through her mind. She saw the smashed plate of cookies on the cement, then Landon's shocked face, and the blonde's triumphant smirk. The tears were coming again, hot and fast, and she couldn't stop them.

"Massie. Massie. Are you alright?" Claire's blue eyes swam before her vision.

"Yeah. I'm-" She choked momentarily. "I'm fine." She was breathing hard.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm great. Yes."

"Okay," Claire said skeptically. "Look, I'm going to find Cam. Can I leave you here?"

Of course. Cam. The perfect, fairytale, handsome Prince Charming.

Massie nodded.

Claire flashed her a grin and dashed off, leaving Massie feeling as pathetic and unwanted as that day.

Gawd. Why couldn't she be like Claire? What was wrong with her?

"Why can't I be happy?" she whispered to herself as a tear dripped onto the floor.

With a start, she realized she was the last person left in the stadium. Mechanically, she slowly made her way down the steps, but her vision blurred more and more as the cement stairs turned into shapeless blobs of nothing. Before she knew it, she was falling, falling, falling. She wanted to scream- the asphalt was mere inches from her face- when a strong arm closed around her bony wrist and pulled her back up.

"Hey," said a warm, familiar voice. "You okay?"

It was Derrington. Massie gazed into his messy blonde hair and chocolaty brown eyes she wanted to melt into.

"Yeah. I'm okay."

"You don't look it," said Derrick. He gently guided her to a bleacher like an old senior citizen and sat her down. "What's wrong?"

"What's with this weird Dr. Phil personality all of a sudden?" Massie demanded testily as she hastily wiped her eyes, not caring if her mascara smeared. It wasn't like she had to impress him, anyway. "I never knew there was this side to you."

"Well, maybe you just never got to know me properly, Block," Derrington said quietly.

"I knew you plenty well."

"Well, there are secret parts of me that no one knows."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that I love to bake."

Bake. Baking meant cookies. All of a sudden she thought of the broken cookies splattered all over the ground, like her heart. Landon! Oh, Landon. Tears sprang to her amber eyes and leaked onto her faded True Religion jeans.

"Hey. Hey. Block. Are you-you okay?"

Massie couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst into loud, heaving sobs. She put her head on Derrick's shoulder and wept soulfully. All of a sudden he was just Derrick- the strange boy who was popular and strange, the star goalie.

"It's Landon," she bawled. "He left me- he- he-"

"Shhh," Derrick patted her mass of brown curls soothingly. "It's okay."

Massie thought this was strange behavior for a boy who was not Cam, but she kept crying anyway. "Why doesn't he want me? What's wrong with me? Am I ugly? Am I fat? What do I not have? Why can't I be good enough? Why-"

"Stop it, Massie," Derrick said sternly. "You're none of those things. You're beautiful. You're wonderful. You're just right."

"Why are you saying these things?" Massie sniffled. "I thought you just broke up with Dylan."

"Maybe there was someone else on my agenda," Derrick said softly, gazing at the pavement.

"Like who?" she snapped bitterly.

"Like you," he whispered.

For a minute, Massie was struck dumb.

"Me? Why me?"

"Block, the thing is, I was never over you. I told myself I was thousands and thousands of times, but they were all incessant lies. You're the only one for me. You're beautiful. You're special. You're gorgeous. You're all I could ever want. I miss you, Block. Will you take me back?"

Massie focused her gaze onto his puppy dog eyes, the whimpers residing. And suddenly, there was no one else in the world but Derrick. He was kissing her, a soft, sweet kiss, and suddenly Landon was gone. He was just another puddle of tears left behind on 509 Willow West Road. She kissed him back, slowly at first, but trusting him more and more.

"Will you be mine, Massie?"

"Yes," Massie whispered. "I'm yours.

* * *

><p>Yeah, pretty short. My first oneshot! Hope you guys liked it. Yes, I know it was cheesy and yes, I know I overdid it. Bear with me? :3<p>

So what I'm thinking is if I get enough good feedback and enough reviews I'll think about starting a collection of oneshots. Please tell me if you think I should (in a review)! .

Okay.

xoxo,

kookiefrivoltiy


End file.
